Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to mobile device design, more specifically, to a mobile device with increased screen area.
Description of the Related Art
The latest trend in smartphone design is reduction of the phone body bezel around the screen. However, the conventional smartphones still retain significant unused (by the screen) area on the top of the phone's body. This is dictated by the need to accommodate the built-in speaker of the smartphone such that the sound generated by it is directed towards the ear of the phone's user. This requires the placement of the built-in speaker towards the front face of the smartphone, while the smartphone's screen has to be placed below the speaker opening on the front face.
As would be appreciated by persons of ordinary skill in the art, in view of the above and other deficiencies of the conventional approach, a new and improved smartphone design that would maximize the area of the front face of the smartphone occupied by the screen would be highly desirable.